The present invention relates to card identification system and more particularly to a computerized card identification system which is adapted to a card made of any opague or translucent material and marked or perforated random symbol or symbols thereon. The symbol of a card which is recorded previously in a memory of a microprocessor thereof is detected by a card reader head having an infrared scanning device therein to sensitively detect the symbol on the card and transmit a signal to the microprocessor for conducting precise identification.
An identification card used in a conventional card identification system, e.g., a door check-point, is generally made from a plastic card coated with a magnetic strip for registering an identification code thereon. Once the card has been registered with a specific identification code that can not be changed because the code on the magnetic strip is preseted and prescribed in progresive order. Therefore, the identification card is very difficult to duplicate. Furthermore, this type of identification card must be kept away from magnetic field and direct sunlight so as to prevent the preseted identification code on the magnetic strip thereof from being disturbed or decayed. In general, prior art card identification systems are not so satisfactory in use because of the following disadvantages:
a) it is very difficult to duplicate an identification card by the user,
b) the card may be damaged easily when it is inadvertently bent over or back on itself,
c) the magnetic strip on the card must be kept away from strong magnetic field and direct sunlight or the identification code thereon will be destroyed, and
d) limited materials can be used in making an identification card causing it expensive to manufacture and inconvenient to store.